Holland's Girl
by AttackofTheEvilPixies
Summary: What if Holland Manners had a daughter? What if she wanted revenge on the people responsible for her parents death? How would the Angel Investigations team handle this? Set during season 2. AU. Rated M for later chapters.


**Authors Note: this is my first Angel fanfic. So go easy on me, but don't be to easy, make sure to tell me what you think about it.**

**Takes place after Angel allows Darla and Dru to kill Holland Manners.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything. Except for my own made up characters everything else belongs to Joss Whedon.**

**Most of the story is going to be in normal POV.**

**Details: **

**Name: Mackenzie Manners**

**Hair: blonde **

**Eye color: brown**

**Age: 21**

**Chapter 1**

(Normal POV)

Mackenzie Manners made her way to her front door today was her 21st birthday and she was coming to visit her 'parents' Holland and Rachel Manners, they weren't her real parents they adopted her when she was just 3yrs. old. She grew up to know them as her parents, even though she knew they really weren't she considered them to be for all the things they did for her, everything she ever wanted they gave it to her, it helped being rich, her 'dad' was the president of Special Projects at Wolfram and Hart the biggest law firm in Los Angeles her mom was just a regular stay at home mom she loved both her parents but she was closer to her 'dad' she knew it was because of what she could do see Mackenzie wasn't just your normal girl, she found at the age of 5 that she could lift things that easily weighed 3 times her own weight. Her dad helped her cover it up so no one would notice, and also because of what she witnessed when she was 10 yrs. old.

Flashback

A 10 yr old Mackenzie walked down tiredly from the stairs she had heard her dad talking to someone then she heard shouting and things breaking she walked to the dinning room where the noises where coming from.

Mackenzie saw a 'monster' beating up her dad she didn't give any thought but instead ran at the demon and kicked him sending it staggering back she again ran at it screaming "get away from my daddy" she hit it in its stomach sending it flying.

Her dad by this time had gained some strength and ran over to his desk pulling out a piece of wood , while the monster lay on the floor regaining its strength it only had a chance to get one glance at the person who had taken him down, a little girl in a carebear t-shirt before he turned to dust.

End Flashback

Her dad had told her all about the things that go bump in the night. As she got older Holland hired trainers to teach her in martial arts because he wanted her to be able to protect her self, Holland Manners was the president of an evil corporation but their was one thing he would give up everything for… his 'daughter', she would master each class with ease, and would ask to get a new tougher trainer, so by the time she was 15 she was already a skilled fighter, stronger than when she was younger and just needed weapons training which Holland had made sure she got the best he would hire personal weapons trainers for her some of who were demons her father kept that to himself her strength would increase each day that a normal trainer would be whipped out in 5 minutes with her, when she turned 18 Holland decided she didn't need the trainers any more. She still got her practice by sneaking out at night and hunting things that normal teenage girls would run screaming from and working out as often as she could.

Mackenzie reached into her pocket and grabbed her keys looking for the right one when she finally looked up she saw that the front door to her house was open, Mackenzie reached behind her and brought out a stake already dropping into a fighting stance while walking cautiously to the door focusing on why the door was open.

What she saw was worse than any demon she had faced, on the floor in front of her in a pull of their own blood was her mother, her focus forgotten she ran to her mothers side crying.

"Mom, mom, mommy, get up come on mommy" Mackenzie said as tears began to slowly trail down her face. She checked for a pulse that she knew wouldn't be there and let out a small cry, her mother was gone she looked at the bite marks on her neck and grew angry.

Through her shock of finding her mother dead, Mackenzie had momentarily forgotten her father, she prayed to god that this wasn't his fate as well she ran towards the wine cellar having talking to her mother before arriving and knowing he was having a meeting of some sort.

Mackenzie ran to the doors to find them locked not thinking twice Mackenzie kicked down the door and stayed absolutely still the site in front of her would haunt her forever, her father and his colleges were thrown around the room from the looks of it dead. She slowly fell to the floor and crawled to her father looking down at him she let more tears fall she was all alone now. She leaned her head slowly down and gave her father a kiss on his cheek and whispered softly "I love you".

Mackenzie became aware of the faint sound of giggling she kept her head down and focused on where they were coming from she turned behind her with her head held high to see two girls in very trashy clothes laughing with blood trickling down their mouths.

"Poor little girl all alone with no one to help her" The blonde one said while laughing.

"No one at all" The dark haired girl said swaying slightly.

"Who the hell are you" Mackenzie said in a surprisingly calm voice even though she knew they were vamps.

"Your worst nightmare" the blonde said as they changed into their true face.

"Oh you mean the one were I go late to class naked." Mackenzie said already getting ready for when they would charge at her.

The blonde and the dark haired vamps looked at each other surprised at the humans' audacity, the shock wore off as the blonde said "get her"

Mackenzie smirked as the dark haired vamp came at her, she easily avoided the punch by side stepping it she threw her arm out hitting the vamp in her back sending her crashing into some wine cases.

The blonde looked stunned for a moment before she recovered and said "so aren't you just full of tricks lets see what else you got" thinking she was distracting her she smirked as she saw the other vamp coming from behind her, the vamp through a punch to the back of her head but again she side stepped it and grabbed the vamps arm and flipped her on to her back pulling out a stake form her sock she jammed it into the vamps chest.

The blonde vamp watched as her partner in crime was dusted right in front of her by a mere human. She watched as the girl got up and looked at her without any emotion the girl said "you killed my parents now I kill you"

The blonde snorted and said "you can try"

"With pleasure" Mackenzie said charging the girl.

The blonde however was ready for it and punched Mackenzie and sent her flying into a table, the table and her crumpled to the floor. As Mackenzie looked up she saw in front of her a pink box with a white bow she reached for it and opened it to see a two sided axe with her name engraved in the handle, she smiled as she grabbed it, standing up with her new weapon she said "thanks daddy"

The blonde looked at the girls new weapon and said "awwwwww how cute you've got yourself a toy" as she charged the girl.

The two exchanged blows to the face, Mackenzie swinging her axe and the vamp throwing hard kicks and punches.

Mackenzie again swung at the vamps head, but the vamp threw them self to the floor as she swept Mackenzie's feet out from under her.

Mackenzie looked up to find the blonde gone, she couldn't chase after her. She couldn't just leave these people thrown on the floor she had to take care of this first the blonde bitch could wait, she stood up after a minute and grabbed her cell phone out of her back pocket. She dialed 911 and told them what had happened, except the whole her killing the vamps part.

She then grabbed the axe and carried it up to her room and put it with all her other weapons.

"We've got a survivor over here" one of the paramedics called out, more began to rush over as they heard this.

Mackenzie looked up from her seat on the bench in the hall way to see them carrying Lindsey McDonald one of my fathers' protégé's.

Mackenzie walked over to him and said "Lindsey are you ok" he looked at Mackenzie and nodded slightly. She was just about to ask him what had happened when an other medic called out saying they found another survivor Lihla Morgan My fathers' second protégé'.

Mackenzie was about to ask her if she was alright when someone called her name.

"Ms. Manners I'm detective Kate Lockley I need to ask you some questions, Mackenzie nodded and walked over so she was standing besides her.

"Ms. Manners where were you tonight" The detective said.

"I was at my dorm room"

"Is there anybody who can confirm that"

Mackenzie looked at the detective already knowing what she was implying.

"Yeah my friends were there with me"

"Can I have those names"

"Sure, umm Tiffany Carter and Bevin Scott"

"Do you know anyone who may have had a grudge against your family"

"No"

"Alright Ms. Manners that's all for now, we should be done here in an hour…..sorry for your loss"

Mackenzie nodded and returned to her seat on the bench and began to think of all her years with her 'parents'

Angel walked into the Hyperion Hotel after leaving Holland Manners' House and went to his office where he sat alone in the dark, thinking about what his next move would be.

Cordelia, Gunn and Wesley then walked in and sat in front of Angel and asked him what had happened as he began to tell them they all had a mixture of shocked and mad faces.

Angel in his mind had already decided what he had to do in order to make things right, in order to get rid of Darla and Wolfram & Hart.

"Your Fired" Angel said.

Cordelia, Gunn and Wesley all looked at Angel as he got up from his chair and left them to go over what had just happened.

Mackenzie sat unmoving staring at the coffins being put into the ground. Not sure if a demon would be rising later in the night with her parents faces. she knew there was a chance it would happen and she didn't know if she would be able to get rid of them. She knew what her dad would want... he would want her to kill him, he would hate for some demon to take over.

"Mackenzie" someone said.

She turned around to find lindsey staring down at her.

"It's time to go" he said. She looked around to find everyone already gone. She took a deep breath and stood taking a last look at the coffins as they were lowered down a hole, before letting Lindsey guide her to their car.

The drive was quiet. Both not having much to say. Mackenzie sat thinking about something she had wanted to ask since her parent were killed.

"Do you know who killed them" Mackenzie asked.

Lindsey looked up and instantly had a plan. 'Get rid of Angel'.

"Yes." he said. "Drusilla and Darla both powerful vampires."

"Which one did i kill" Mackenzie.

"Drusilla, the crazy of the two" he said looking at her.

"So this Darla chick is the only one left" She said.

"Actually there was one more person involved" Lindsey.

"Who?" Mackenzie said looking at Lindsey, anger dripping form her voice.

"A vampire named Angel, he and your father had been having issues with each other, the night of the party, he was there, he locked us in there with Drusilla and Darla."

Mackenzie felt like exploding all she wanted to do was find and kill them for taking her parents away from her. she looked up at Lindsey and said "I want you to find out where those two are. They took my parents lives, now im taking their's."

As they pulled into the driveway of the Manners house, she looked at the house and said "Do me a favor...round up a couple of vampsandbring them later tonight. I could use the practise."

The driver opened the door andshemadeherway out "goodbye Lindsey" she said as she walked to the door. Lindsey could only smile, Angel was in for a tough time, and he couldn't wait to see it.

So what did you think? Good? Bad? should i continue writing? let me know i enjoy reading what you have to say..

Thanx


End file.
